The Pros and Cons of Planning Ahead
by itzrausllytrez
Summary: Austin catches Ally rummaging through Christmas decorations, on November 1st of all days. But maybe, just maybe, this is the perfect opportunity to get that belated mistletoe kiss and possibly start a new tradition. One shot. Fluff.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the song "I Love Christmas." :D**_

_** A/N: Just a little one-shot I wrote last night! **_

_** Ally's POV.**_

I grinned happily at the calender I had recently hung up on the wall in the practice room. November 1st. It was officially time for me to start planning ahead for Christmas.

Some people find it pretty surprising I plan this early. I mean, Trish certainly did, when she found out about it. But the thing was, I just loved Christmas so much, more than any other holiday. And maybe it's a bit odd, but it was fun, and there wasn't really any harm done in a little planning ahead.

And don't get me wrong. I love Thanksgiving. But there was something extra special about Christmas, about winter itself, that just made me want to start early. Usually, by November 15th I'm blasting Christmas songs while helping my dad with the menu for Thanksgiving. So I'm weird that way. Sue me.

I glanced over at the three large boxes I had pulled out of storage a few minutes ago. All three was marked with the some word - _Christmas_. I had a seemingly endless supply of decorations, and I couldn't wait to begin going through them. I always felt so overjoyed whenever I was near anything remotely Christmas-y. It was like magic!

I opened up the smallest box first, which was still quite big. I had just pulled out a tiny Santa Claus figurine when the practice room door swung open. I almost dropped the glass figurine in shock, although fortunately I managed to keep my tight grip on it.

I exhaled a sigh of relief when I saw who it was. "Oh, hi, Austin," I murmured nonchalantly before switching my attention back to the many decorations. He chuckled lightly, coming up to me.

"Hi," he muttered back. Both of his eyebrows were raised, almost warily. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked slowly, focusing on pronouncing each word.

I smiled wide, beginning to rummage through the box yet again. "Just going through my Christmas stuff. I'm so excited!"

He stared at my doubtfully. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No," I answered immediately.

He laughed lightly, gently tugging the figurine out of my hand, setting it back in the box and leading me to the nearby piano bench. I frowned at him once we were sitting side by side, not quite understanding what was going on. "Austin," I started. Now _I_ was the wary one. "What's going on?"

"Ally, you cannot seriously be rummaging through Christmas junk the day after Halloween. I mean, you know I think you're awesome and all, but don't you think that maybe it's a little too soon? Christmas is still over fifty days away. That's a long time."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but I always start November 1st. It's practically a tradition. That way, I can make sure everything is completely perfect by the time December 25th actually arrives. Besides, I love Christmas. The lights, the laughter, the magic ... it's the most wonderful time of year, as lame and cliche as that probably sounds."

He kept he gaze locked on me for a moment. And I know he didn't mean to, but honestly, he was making me feel extremely self conscious. Was he right? Probably. I mean, who in their right mind starts planning for Christmas just a day after Halloween? I must really be insane.

But then he -finally- smiled. A real smile, too. Not a freaked out one, like Trish when she found out. "Okay," he said simply, still smiling wide. "If it makes you happy, sure," he added, glancing over at the open box. He smirked a bit, reaching over and digging something out of it. I raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure where he was going with this.

And then he pulled it out. It being mistletoe. I felt my face warm up instantly as I subtlety scooted away from him. Obviously not planning on taking no for an answer, Austin grabbed my hands and gently pulled me closer. I swallowed hard.

"_You better watch out for that mistletoe they're hanging_," he sang softly, still gripping my hands. "_Or you might have to pucker up and kiss someone_."

I honestly brought this on myself. Really, I did.

He looked me straight in the eye, still smirking. "You know, I never got my mistletoe kiss last year," he reminded me. "And, even though it's maybe a little late or a little early ..." he trailed off suggestively, holding the mistletoe over our heads.

I blushed even more furiously than before. If that was possible. I mean, it's not like I didn't want to kiss Austin. Quite the opposite, in fact. But .. I don't know. I didn't want to complicate things. "I think it's actually well overdue," I heard myself reply confidently. Okay, where did that come from?!

He chuckled lightly, leaning forward and gently pressing his lips against mine. I tightly closed my eyes, never really wanting this to end. I vaguely felt the mistletoe brush my face, then my arm then land gracefully in my lap. A sure sign that a certain somebody had dropped it.

We pulled away after awhile, due to this thing we both desperately needed called "oxygen." By now, though, we were both grinning like lovestruck idiots, unable to take our eyes . off each other.

"I'll happily help you with this everyday until Christmas if it means we get to do that more often," he said cheekily. "Actually, I'll assist you every single year from now on ... if you want me to."

I giggled. "Oh, yeah. I _definitely_ want you to."


End file.
